The World of Duos
by Kamen Rider Arashi
Summary: After ages of war the world has finally come to as close to world peace as possible. But lets see the future in a world that's been through such a war torn past. Welcome to World Duos, the planet that has TWO worlds within ONE! The names Arashi and allow me to introduce you to my brother Yurei and our little brother Naruto as we explore this world and show you its splendor. AU fic.


Welcome everyone to my newest project. I hope you will enjoy it. For a last reminder this is an AU styled fic, I _will _be using Naruto characters as the main cast with random characters from Bleach and DxD High School as well. I will also be using stuff from other series in Popular Culture to make this world. Things will be described and lore will be revealed over time. I will say in the ending AN of where I got the idea or what I copied my information from, so don't go flaming me on stuff like, 'Oh you stole that idea from Sword Art Online' or 'Oh that _obviously _was copied from Harry Potter'. I fully _know _where my story aspects come from and know that I'm not taking any credit from them. They are mostly overused plots and aspects a lot of people use anyways, I'm just using them for my fic in some ways. As a heads up for those that read this I have put after the reference key at the bottom a **Glossary Key **to explain certain titles, words, and factors mentioned in this chapter and will be used throughout this fic, so check it out for aid if you get confused. If there are things you think I need to add to it tell me and I'll add them in the next time around.

Now here's your Key:

"Naruto's Nindo says: I just whooped your ASS!"-Human Speech

_"Oh dear"'_-Human Thoughts

**"And that's the bottom line cause the Nine-Tailed Fox said so!"-Demon, Dragon, Summon, and Spirits Speech**

_**"Oh..."-Demon, Dragon, Summon, and Spirits Thought**_

Arashi: Well here we are again Yurei.

Yurei: Unfortunately.

Arashi: Hey whats that for...why do you make it seem like this is such a chore? *Gives annoyed expression*

Yurei: I have to deal with you, that qualifies as a chore.

Arashi: *Sweat drops*...I think I got our characterization in this fic far more closely than I had originally thought...and I'm not _that _bad. You have admitted on a regular basis, when it comes up, that I'm a mad genius when it comes to the things I come up with concerning _your _fics.

Yurei: You still are, you're just flat out insane. Granted I'm a bit crazy too but that's a separate matter.

Arashi: Damn right! Sanity and normality are over-rated! Besides I've _seen _some of what goes on in your head...your not one to talk after what I've _seen in there._

Yurei: ...good point.

Arashi: Now after reading this in it's rough form, what do you think of it?

Yurei: It's pretty interesting. Can't wait to see it after you refine it.

Arashi: Well I'm pretty proud of it myself. Mind you I watch YouTube videos of people and their giant Minecraft Survival world builds to keep myself from getting a big head.

Yurei: Nice.

Arashi: Right but anyways lets get on with this. I do not own Naruto, Bleach, DxD High School or _any _of the following material used in this fic. With that being said allow me to present:

**Rise of the Chaotic Maelstrom and Inferno Bat**

**Chapter 1: Chaotic Summoning**

All was quiet over Central Academy. The sun was shining, the sea was calm, and the small different species of wildlife in the near by forest where going about a simple day of foraging and exploration. Yes today was a beautiful day at Central Academy. Oh but my apologies allow me to introduce myself, my name is Arashi and I am one half of the Head Dragons in charge of Central Academy. My _brother _Yurei , and the other half of the Head Dragons, is currently teaching a class.

Anyways allow me to give you a brief tour of my academy. The Academy itself is on a relatively smallish island around half the size of the ancient and destroyed continent Australia. That's right you heard me, Australia is no more. In fact _none _of the original continents from that time period even _exists _anymore. How you might ask, well many historians have researched this, from what I have personally learned a terrible even happened many millennium ago that caused the caused the world systematically break down and slowly destroy itself. Many believe it was caused by war, others think is was the planet itself trying to revitalize itself after centuries of damaged caused by humans. I am not sure myself nor do I truly care anymore at this point.

Sufficed to say the world has _drastically _changed because of it. Newer races came to be and more aspects of the world changed to adapt to the change. Some few millenium ago the races finally got a true foothold in the new world. Different and unique races of the likes of which exist today composed of: Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Beastmen, Kibojin (Scale People), and many more. However as all living beings need food and water to survive and instincts are key to survival many followed the tried and true instinct we all had...the instinct to _fight._

From that reason alone many battles and wars were fought between the many different races. Factions and alliances grew from theses conflicts and soon war engulfed the whole planet. As each race fought they discovered newer ways to wage war, discovering the unique powers of magics and technology to continue their bloody wars. It wasn't until _another _race entered the fold that things hit their climax. A day that went down in history as the single most _bloody _and most _brief _war to arise: The Day of the Black Sun.

A day that went down in history because of the emergence of a last race, one that's very nature was attuned to the magics of the universe itself and bodies so strong not even the most advanced and powerful technological weapon could harm them. The race to which I'm speaking of is none other...than the mighty _Dragons._

Yes, Dragons a race that quite literally came from _nowhere_! On the day of the Black Sun, you guessed it, the sun turned black and out of practically nowhere the dragons appeared. And in reactive as most races where at the time all of them did what was expected of them, they attacked them. One part of my ancestries I'm not at all proud of.

However it was soon clear that no matter what anyone did the dragons just continually kicked everyone's collective asses. Eventually the dragon's knew the best way to get any of them to listen was to do so _forcible._ So after a particularly exhausting battle the dragon's captured and imprisoned the survivors. After treating them all so as not to die from injuries the dragon's called a peace summit using the P.O.W.s as a means to get the different races to send negotiators and political figures.

Thankfully when all where present the dragon's where able to show the main and _true _reason about why they came to Earth. They came to bring an end to the constant fighting and death we where all causing to each other. The dragon's lived in a separate dimension connected to Earth and after hearing the call from the planet _itself _they knew that things had gone on long enough.

After many days, weeks, and months of meetings and dealings they all eventually came to a pact. This was what lead to the _Chi Taron Kyotei_ which means _The Blood Talon Pact_. Name because the King of the Dragons at the time tore off his own right claws forefinger talon and used it to sign the pact with his and the leaders of every other race.

This pact was built upon several different laws, rules, and agreements for everyone. The first and foremost was that a unified council will be created that would be composed of _every _race. This council will act as a comprisement of several high-ranking members of each race. They will be the main dictating leadership to help keep check on all races and have an everlasting peace among all.

These council members will however _not _be composed of any kings, chieftains, or other lord of any of the races that is their main leader. Those put into the council would be lower seated leaders so that those in charge of their species can stick to leading that said group.

No retired leaders may take up the role as a councilor so as to keep things said former leaders from trying to regain new influence on the council. Alongside several other laws and regulations one last major system was implied to keep the peace among the many races. The system in question was the Academies.

These Academies would act as a schooling and training facility that would raise multiple different species' young to learn the arts of the dragon's and create a unique police force of sorts to watch over and protect all living creatures and act as both liaisons for the dragons and the council. The academies students would be sent on missions to protect the peace and insure that no one tries to damage or outright destroy it. It would also have the added bonus of allowing young ones to meet and learn of the other races, this will help to ease together the impressionable children from different social and species hierarchies to intermingle and understand each other better without the worries of their parents or other's of their own race passing down their past hatred caused from the wars.

At the beginning most wanted nothing to do with the academy system or for them to have a personal academy for themselves and _not _have their children intermingle together. This was eventually compromised when the Dragon King himself Huang-Long decided to personally train four students from each of the major races and after he is finished have each placed in charge of an academy each while he, Huang-Long himself, will open a _fifth _that he will be in charge of till he chooses a successor.

This was soon agreed upon by the council and race leaders. While Huang-Long went to find his future students, he left his queen Tiamat, in charge of building his future schools. After much traveling Huang-Long found his chosen students: a young male dwarf hermit that called himself Genbu, a shy but cunning Half-Elf girl named Byakko, a courageous and slightly temperamental Devil girl named Suzaku, and finally an outcast Human boy with no name. The human he would eventually name Seiryu, after his deceased son who died during the war...one of the few dragon casualties.

These students of his would eventually master the Dragon Arts he trained them in. They would be renamed by his students to The Aspects of the Dragons or Dragon Aspects for short. This naming was decided upon when shown that even fully mastered the arts taught to non-dragons wasn't as powerful as it would be for the dragons themselves.

With the schools completed and the Heads of the Academy in place soon younglings of all species graced their halls. The students would be sent at the age of 8 to train in the Aspect Arts as the younger one is the easier it is to learn them. The Academies would follow a similar schooling in regards to those used by the races already(1).

As time passed the Dragon King grew tired and old eventually he knew he had to pass the mantle of King and Head of Central Academy over to another. But with no heir from his own lineage to pass the title of Dragon King onto he grew worried of the future of his kind. Deciding them need for another King was more important than his position of Head Dragon of Central Academy he would pass the title down to his student and adoptive son Seiryu.

Seiryu would then leave his position as head of his own academy into the hands of his own students, a pair that would end up creating both the Duos Team System and Duos Leader System, he would take his adoptive tou-san's place as Head of Central Academy until his own passing to another pair of students.

Eventually Huang-Long would have a second child and grant the title of Dragon King to a sort while later. Sadly after doing so the Great Dragon of the Center would pass away leaving his mate Tiamat to train up their son to truly and fully claim his title.

As time went on the academies flourished and peace overtook the long hatred and violence that plagued the world for ages. Eventually the world became to small to fit the large populations of people living on it. Thankfully that was fixed by the first true collaboration of the races, in what became know today as the Duos World Project.

What the Duos World Project was, was an attempt at creating a _second _Earth in a separate dimension but still connected to the first Earth. The Project was pioneered by several members of the Magical Community, said community consisted of those more associated with the magical spectrum of the planet: Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, etc. The Project was having little leeway till the assistance of the dragons.

Providing a select few with the necessary knowledge need, the same knowledge used in regards to how the dragon's realm is both connected but separate to their own, they where able to create several unique gateways that created a type of _Mirror World _that was unpopulated by any humanoids. The project took a good two decades to complete but the accomplishment was well worth it.(2)

With the second Earth finished all that was left was a new name and sending people over to colonize. The first part was quite easy taking an aspect of their roots the Council named the 2nd Earth: Gaea. As for popularization, that itself took time since those being sent over would need to be people who are both required and _not. _By that meaning they needed leaders, doctors, scientists, warriors, and so on that would help populate and build into Gaea but at the same time not be needed back on Earth.

During early experiments of Gaea regarding its geography, atmosphere, and other such things it was discovered that because of the unique way in which Gaea was born it was far more attuned with the magics of the planet then Earth was. Taking this into consideration the Council finally decided to send a vast majority of the more magically inclined races to live on Gaea, while those more attuned to technology stayed on Earth. In the end this proved to be the best idea, with the two different realms being inclined to different aspects of life allowed them to grow in unique and helpful ways.

By the time Gaea was more stable, in that communities and colonies where fully settled, the Academies where finally finished and all needed factors to them had been ironed out.

But enough on the history of the Duos World Project, let's get back to the Academies shall we. Right now as mentioned before I, Gackt Arashi(3) and my partner in crime Nentou Yurei(4) are the Two Dragon Heads of Central Academy. What that title means is that both myself and Yurei are both the strongest but highest ranked figures in the Academy's system. Being Head Dragon is a title used to commemorate Huang-Long as he was the 1st Head Dragon of Central.

The other four academies left in charge of Huang-Long's apprentices were placed in a compass rose formation with Central being in the center. They were West Tiger Academy that was named after Byakko, East Dragon Academy named after Seiryu, South Phoenix Academy named after Suzaku, and North Tortoise Academy named after Genbu. Within each academy they use the same dorm system: the House of the Azure Dragon, the House of the Vermilion Bird, the House of the Black Tortoise, and the House of the White Tiger.(5,6)

Each house is named after the unique spirit animal of Huang-Long's students. But I'll get to that later, now as for myself and Yurei we are not connected to any house after being put in charge as the Head Dragons, instead we are titled as the Dragon's of Huang-Long and in charge of the House of the Yellow Dragon of the Center. As you can probably guess that is why the academy we run is called _Central _Academy, because we are not only Huang-Long school's present heads but are also in the center on the academies compass formation.(7)

Now then I believe I mentioned talking about the 'unique spirit' comment earlier well you see what that's about is...

"ARASHI!" shouted a male voice right into another's ear. Said recipient of said shout started to picking his ear for a second, the named Arashi turned to look at the one responsible for most likely making him depth for the next few minutes. Said shouting man was around his mid to late-twenties with black hair reaching to the bottom of his neck and being fairly pale skinned. He was wearing what could be best described as purple rags, at least at first glance that it, in reality the _rags _where in fact highly modified and customized leather armor. On his feet was a light but strong leather pair of boots with a noticeable strap of spiked metal going over the spot just behind his toes. On his knees where a pair of leather greaves with a large knee pad on each with four spikes pointing outwards.

Around his waist was not one but two heavy-duty belts once again made of leather and on both sides of his hips and attached to the belts where a pair of pouches holding Kami knows what. Hanging from his belts was a cross between a kilt and more leather straps. Attached to both belts and straps where two skulls, one on a face-plate and the other just hanging from his top most belt. Then on his arms where a pair of heavy leather gauntlets. Both going from the top of his elbow to just short of the tips of his fingers, and around his wrists where a pair of leather guards with a simple but pretty looking blue gem on them.

Also instead of wearing a shirt this man was wearing a large purple mantle of sorts covering the entirety of his neck and upper body. Even so one can still see just small portions of his lower stomach and abs. To finish this man's unique look he was wearing a half-mask on his face (like Kakashi's) however unlike most his had the bottom of a skull on it, namely the teeth.(8)

Looking at this man's usually cold amethyst eyes, now mostly showing great annoyance, he spoke again. "Arashi, I believe you said you'd give the students here a quick demonstration of spirit beast summoning in return for me giving the lesson and history part. Or was I wrong and instead your just here to annoy me and waste time...you _know _what happens to people who waste my time." were the masked man's words ending in an all to noticeable threat.

Sweating a little at the man's words Arashi replies, "Sorry Yurei. Got a little lost in my thoughts...again. Hehehe." Hearing his _brother _and partner's slightly pathetic laugh he just turns back to the large group of teens looking up at him and Arashi. Speaking up for all to hear him Yurei continues where he left off, "Right, now as I was saying before Gackt-san's interruption. *Hey I didn't interrupt squat!* We can begin with your S.P.S.T.-Spirit Partner Summon Test. And if Arashi-baka is now _ready _he can give you a brief showing of what it is you and we will be looking for."

Turning to his easily distracted brother Yurei looks to see Arashi take a few steps forward to begin his demonstration. Noting his brother's attire he sees that for once he decided to forgo the sleep wear and robe and _actually _come in his personalized armor today.(9) The man known as Arashi was a rather handsome individual like although unlike the more serious, calm, and slightly cold Yurei, Arashi was more free-spirited, impatient, and cheerful of the Duo. Where as Yurei had the loner bishonen look, Arashi ran on the roguish bad-boy image.

Arashi's outfit looked little a heavily modified martial artists uniform. To start he was wearing on his feet a pair of customized shoes, although he knows from personal experience that they are just as tough as a pair of combat boots. Said shoes being a gun-metal grey with crimson piping going around them(10). His pants on the other hand where tough material designed gi pants, tucked into his shoes to avoid tearing or tripping on himself. Which sadly happened a lot in his youth, anyways his belt holding them up was simple in design being an earthy brown color and having a few random sized pouches on it.(11)

On his arms he wore a pair of crimson fighter gloves, a pair so intricate and detailed in their design they looked like something that might wanna put under glass instead of actually being used.(12) Unlike his brother Arashi was wearing a simple short-sleeved turtleneck, which was a slightly darker black in color as opposed to his dark black pants.(13) However unlike his pants the shirt was more form-fitting and was covered in white tribal like designs mimicking stormy weather. Unlike his partner's more tame and well-kept together hair style, Arashi's was more spiky and long. Being down to mid-back and having multiple bangs going over his forehead, this lead to be, annoyingly, called at times like he has a red hedgehog living on his head by Yurei.

Yurei noticed he was also wearing the scarf he bought him 9 years ago for his birthday, _'Huh, haven't seem him wear that much since we became the Head Dragon's on Central. It's definitely showing its age more so then I remembered' _where his thoughts. And indeed the scarf was showing it's age, said piece of cloth was ragged near the edges and the once simple red scarf was now a more faded light red, almost pink from the wear and tear. _'Although Arashi always declares either,_ "Real men where pink!" or It's MAGENTA!" _when questioned on why he wears a pink scarf'._

Back to Arashi he began his small lecture before commencing the summoning. "Now as CO-Dragon Yurei has mentioned I'll give a brief demonstration on summoning by summoning my own first. As stated your to aim to get a similar result in actions and appearance to the sequence that I will be showing. Now since we already went over everything I'll begin. As a quick advisement I'd suggest everyone take a few steps back." Hearing his statement the entire audience of 30 some teenagers ranging between 14-16 years old took several steps back to give Arashi room for his summoning.

Seeing he's been given plenty of space Arashi began the opening sequence to the summoning ritual. Getting into a horse stance he places both hands together: his right in a fist with his left covering it. Taking a deep breath than exhaling slowly he separates his hands, while opening his right fist, and channels his Dragon Aspect into both. Soon both his hands are coated in different colored ethereal energies: his left in a whitish gold flame and his right in a swirling storm with specks of water and electricity going through it.

Looking up at his captivated audience Arashi says, "Now remember for your first summoning you'll only be required to use your _first _D.A. Element. This is both because most haven't unlocked their second one and we'd rather you not send your self to the hospital wing from exhausting yourself into a coma. Remember using just _one _Element can be exhausting for your Spirit Animal Summon so don't think for one second in trying to do your very _first _summon with both. We taught you better than that."

Getting acknowledging looks from all of their students Arashi went back to his summoning. Seeing that both elements where stable within his hands he quickly clapped both hands together in a prayer position and then split them apart a second afterwards. Following both actions he immediately dropped to his right knee and slammed his hands, palm facing downwards, into the floor.

In a bright flash and explosion of energy Arashi's voice could be heard yelling out, "Animal Spirit, Come Forth...!" Anything following his call was immediately overlapped by a tremendous roar. All the faces of the gathered teens could only look on with awestruck looks on their faces at their teacher and 1 of the 2 Head Dragon's of their school's Spirit Beast. Said beast did another loud roar as it caused the weather patterns to change overhead bringing forth a large storm cloud into view.

As Yurei himself looked upwards to his brother's summon with a deadpanned look on his face. Seeing the storm cloud overhead he had only one thought coming to mind, _'I knew we should have done this inside.'_

**-East end hallways of Central Academy, 1 minute earlier-**

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" cried a student in the hallways of the academy. Said student was running like the hounds of hell where on his tail...and in retrospect they kinda are. Although in this case it's more that his older brothers will more than likely be pretty pissed if he's anymore late then he already is for class. Especially with exactly what class it is today.

To understand the gravity of the importance this day holds for this, at the moment, unnamed student. Today was the day all students in their 8th Year at the academies' would not only gain their Spirit Animal, but also be given the opportunity to go on missions from the academies without the requirement of an Instructor to watch over them. This was a big step in any students career at the academy, as many of the greatest warriors, scholars, and such that went to the academy made a name for themselves at this point in their school years. Both in the world and at the schools themselves.

So for are young 8th Year student it was a pretty bad thing for him to have slept in and end up late to the Summoning Test.

Now who might be this tardy student? Well allow me to introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto: class clown, lower tier student, member of the Byakko Dorm, and adoptive younger brother to Academy Head's Arashi and Yurei. A true mixed bag of criteria isn't he? But while some would think he is either a hopeless cause or disaster waiting to happen (of the making non-lethal mistakes on missions variety) a few others know that there is just _something _unique about him.

Who would think such things of one of the most brash and foolish academy students to date? Well for one a few instructors that actually try to teach him, a few students that actually get to know him, and in many circles the simple fact that two of the most _powerful _Dragon Heads to have come out of an academy in over _three decades _says something about his potential with said super powers believe in him.

But all that is besides the point here at the moment, as of right now we find Naruto running to get to the Summoning Test he is now late for. Said student is wearing his personal academy uniform for his school dorm. Like all academy students he is wearing a semi-tight fitting bodysuit colored a light green, after his dorm's secondary color, with light metal plating situated here and there on it colored white after his dorm's main color. Every academy has it done in a specific way in Central's case the main design is: a pair of light and simple looking connecting plates over the forearms, a single plate on the back hand, a pair of metal boots covering the entire foot and lower calves.

Each shoulder has a small pauldrons on it that just goes over the shoulder and both knees and elbows are armored with plain looking metal guards, the pieces resembling regular elbow and knee padding. The final touch and most unique piece is the chest armor; which is to represent that the student comes from Central Academy. The piece is a more heavy looking metal vest that covers all of the chestual region and has an addition attachment in the form of a utility belt (which _all _academies have as standard equipment).

As Naruto continues to run onwards to his destination we can see in the distance, from Naruto's perspective, a large storm front form from _quite literally _nowhere. Taking a few seconds does he soon come to the realization about what it mean, "OH CRAP! That's gotta be Arashi-onii-san's summoning sequence!" Not a minute later after saying this is an accompanying roar heard the proves this belief of his.

Now knowing he hasn't much time left Naruto guns it to the location of the storm knowing that if his onii-san was doing his own summoning can only mean that they test has just begun. With no time to lose Naruto continues on his way to the Testing Hall.

**-1 Hour Later, Testing Hall, Central Academy-**

After Arashi's very _flashy _summoning, Yurei and him went on to instruct each student in the method to bring out their own spirit animal summon. Going two at a time and checking each other's work to notice any problems each student was able to prove that they where more than capable in the ritual. As time goes on all but two students for this Year had gone: the still absent Naruto and another. This last student is titled as Central's Most Beautiful Student and the Female Star of whatever Year she is in.

Her name...Gremory Rias. Titled as one of the Highborn Beauties of Central, Rias is a girl of many interesting features (both physical, mental, and spiritual). With long luscious red hair reaching down to her past her, as titled by the perverts of the academy, perfect ass and with a uniquer little strand sticking up in a similar way to what one would call an antenna. Her hair has the added bonus of bringing out her green eyes that many say shine like emeralds.

Alongside all of this is her amazing figure, one that for any that have met her mother and seen pictures of her grandmother and going from there, can say it's a maternal trait passed from mother to daughter throughout her line. Like just about all her fellow students in all the academies the special designed armors helped to accent this very well. As stated before as a student of Central Academy Rias in basic design has a very similar armor to Naruto's and those of her fellows going to this school.

With the simple changes of the following for one of her gender: the chest armor is more tougher in the upper region and, for those that ask, can have a battle skirt added attached to the belt. Rias is one such girl having a light leather skirt going to just above her knees. One other minor difference is her color scheme, being from the Suzaku Dorm, her bodysuit is of the color burnt orange and her armor is the color red.

Outside of her physically appearance she is also very intelligent, being one of the most smartest girls in the academy and having one of the highest scores in her class from Year 1 to present. Alongside all of this she is also the 2nd Heir to her rather prestigious family and (for all intents and purposes) a princess. To be more specific a _demon princess, _yes Rias is one of the _many _who has their lineage traced back to the ancient demons that eventually escaped from Hell, Makai, Naraka, or whatever you wanna call it and joined the numerous other races in the terrible wars.

However like most races near the end and the Treaties and Contracts where signed demons, like every other race, married outside of their kind and changed the history of their kind forever. RIas is descended from several of the most powerful demon races from the ancient past, thankfully in an ironic twist with her ancestors marrying quite a large number of elves and humans kept the line from destroying itself with all the power being present in a small child.

Because of her family lines Rias is considered by many to be a future leader to the Demon Clans or Council Member, and yet like all high ranked people there's always a unique quirk in their character. In some they are mental imbalanced to a degree, in others they have a crippling weakness of sorts, and in Rias' case she befriends those considered _lower _than her. In this case she is childhood friends with one _Uzumaki Naruto._ The class clown and loser is _friends, _from practically _Day 1, _with the what many think could be a future Dragon Head.

Although all things considered with all social hierarchies one forget the common factor involved: being rich and famous are _not _personality traits. So with that being made clear one Rias doesn't care about her social standings enough top care who she spends her free time with or doing what. However regardless of her views she is not an all bark and no bite type of girl, in fact part of the reason Arashi had her go nearly last is because of the simple fact he (and his brother agreed as well) knows her spirit animal will in fact be quite powerful and unique with all that she gained from her ancestries.

Which was proven true as the entire student body of Year 8, Arashi, Yurei, and a recently arrived Naruto saw before their very eyes an elephant sized _vampire bat _standing for all to see, or should a say _hanging _from a nearby rafter. Said bat was covered in a crimson fur very close in color to Rias' own, after a closer inspection both Arashi and Yurei could see that it was female and had a silk orange bow tied around her neck.

Said bat looked around at its new surroundings and noticing Rias released itself from the ceiling to land on her taloned feet and clawed bat thumb(that's one of the names for it, I looked it up!) and approached her. Giving Rias' a once over she smiled and rubbed her head against her summoner. Gaining a smile of her own Rias pet her new companion while looking her over herself.

"Well got to say I'm impressed Rias. Not only did you get a pretty uncommon animal partner, but also a uniquely designed one." said Arashi with a large smile on his face, having walked over to grade Rias on her performance. "My brother is right. It's _very _rare for one's spirit animal to be summoned with any unique clothing or gear of sorts on, I can only guess this mean she is very special in a certain way. How, well that will be up to you to find out." were the words of Yurei in his usual rough and serious voice.(14)

Thanking both her senseis Rias released her hug from the bat and commenced the last part of the ritual. Placing both of her hands on the bats head she said, "As you are my Spirit and Companion I gift you the name that shall bind use together forever, Benihime!" At her cry the now named Benihime glowed red before shrinking into a small orb the size of her hand. Said ball slowly floated towards her till it went _into _her chest and disappeared from sight.

Seeing she's done Arashi turns towards the main entrance to the Testing Hall. Seeing his ototo still looking towards Rias he spoke up with an amused look on his face, "Well look who _finally _pulled his face from his pillow. Uzumaki Naruto I believe you're a _bit _late, are you not?" While this was said in a question all present knew that it was a statement. Rubbing his head in a way very Arashi-like, Naruto answered, "Ummm, hehe sorry. You see what happened was..." although before more could be said Yurei cut him off.

"Quiet Naruto! Your over an _hour_ late, as of this point you could be dismissed and forbidden from the summoning test." Seeing the horrified look on Naruto's face Yurei was about to say more but was cut off by comments being thrown by the other assembled students, "Ha figures the loser would be failed without even summoning." "Yeah probably would have failed that anyway." "Would have been a lame animal anyways if he even succeeded regardless." Comments like this soon followed as more student jeered Naruto.

Seeing them getting _way _out of hand with their comments Arashi and Yurei where about to say something but someone else came to his defense before them. "SHUT UP!" Where the words of one annoyed and _pissed _Gremory RIas. Having all eyes on her she turned her nose up at her fellow classmates and marched over to Naruto, how that this point had his head down in silent sadness.

Standing in front of him she continued, while keeping her back to the rest, "You all have some nerve mocking him like that." Giving them all a final glare she turns back to Naruto, "Now even though he's late Naruto has still performed _all _required needs to reach this point of his schooling. Alongside that not only is Naruto in the furthest dorm from this wing but also has a tendency to overwork himself in studying and training before a big test, meaning he tends to sleep in and end up late."

Turning fully to stare at Yurei and Arashi she adds, "With all these know facts and the fact he, while late, still came before his name was called gives him the right to still participate in the Spirit Animal Test." As she finished all present students could only look on in amazement as she pointed out all main reasons why Naruto should be allowed to take the test. Arashi and Yurei just looked on with large smiles on their face, proud that Rias stood up for Naruto like that.

Yurei then said, "Heh, with such an effective defense like that I don't see any reason Naruto shouldn't be allowed to participate, do you brother?" All Arashi did was laugh like a madman before speaking up, "HA! The way she worded that whole thing together makes me think she should take a crack at being a lawyer more so than a Dragon Knight, HA! But yeah Naruto can go. It's the main reason we didn't do this thing in alphabetical order to begin with."

Seeing all eyes on him he continued, "I knew Naruto would probably sleep in, regardless of Yurei telling him otherwise not to train so much last night. So after we finished our Jai-Ken-Po game to decide who got to lecture and who got to demonstrate, that we'd _not _call you up in alphabetic order. Seeing as I won the game after all." His piece said Arashi began to laugh again.(15)

Seeing things calm down a bit Yurei turned to Naruto who was thanking Rias, "Naruto step forward!" Hearing him being called he jumped to attention and stepped up towards the Grim Reaper. "Now since Rias has spoken for you and I and Arashi are willing to let you take the test I expect you to pass. Is that understood?" Nodding his head at Yurei once Naruto took a few steps away from everyone to get enough room to begin his summoning.

Seeing he's ready Arashi calls out, "Commence the ritual Naruto!" At his call Naruto drew his arms in and did the exact same stance and hand sequence as Arashi did before. Calling out his only present elemental nature Naruto coated his hands in grey streaks of energy, going through the remaining motions he raises his hands and calls forth the summon, "ANIMAL SPIRIT, COME FORTH!"(16)

At his call a storm picked up again, this time the equivalent to a tornado storm. Winds swept all over the hall as the ritual continued. As the winds became more powerful and stronger students began to head towards the pillars near the edges of the room to keep themselves grounded. Looking onwards both Arashi and Yurei stood their ground, knowing that they've handled worse and stuck strongly to the ground. As the winds reached their zenith in power, Naruto slowly began being pulled upwards into the semi-formed tornado.

However something unexpecting happened, a _SECOND _energy came forth from Naruto. Both Dragon Heads saw this and at first assumed it was just the ritual bringing forth Naruto's 2nd element, such things had happened before. But soon they realized all to soon that this was something _more_, in fact after taking a chance to feel out the energy themselves both men recognized the feeling the new power gave off. At the familiar sensation caused from the energy both Dragon's looked onwards with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

Before either could say a thing the second energy _entered _the tornado and mixed with it to impact the summon. What followed was a large, echoing "BOOM!" that shook the entire hall and caused a minor earthquake to shake the surrounding area. Dust and smoke flew everywhere and some students that didn't have a strong enough hold onto the pillars went flying into the walls.

Both Yurei and Arashi covered their faces to block the dust and smoke. Soon a few minutes passed as the smoke and dust slowly filtered out of the open roof, and eventually everyone could see what happened to our favorite blonde.

At first it looked as if he had failed at his summoning to those in his Year, but both his brothers knew better, they could sense the new presence nearby. And soon it came into view, there standing on all fours with Naruto seated upon it's back was a _large black tiger_! It's body was from paw to head the height of a bus and from tail end to nose reached a length of a small house. Unlike most tigers this one had no noticeable stripes anywhere, but it's build and characteristics definitely fit that of a cat from the tiger branch of felines.

However the most shocking thing to Arashi and Yurei was that both could easily sense the amount of energy coming from the thing was _beyond _anything that someone Naruto's age should be able to summon. And most importantly of all was the fact that both could sense the raw energy within the tiger was mostly of the _secondary _element that Naruto gained mid-summon while his first element was very low in quantity in it.

Naruto looked down towards his brothers and fellow classmates and could only smile before saying out loud to them all, "Hey! So...did I pass nii-sans?!"

After looking at this new development for a good few minutes both brothers turned towards each other and said at the same time, "What the _hell _kinda training did he _do _last night!"

**CHAPTER END**

Arashi-And with that chapter 1 is done. Now as a quick heads up now, I will say you will learn more of this world as time goes on. Don't come PMing or Review stuff like 'Oh what's _this _or _that _mean?' I will _not _say or spoil too much. I want this to be unique and surprising, so don't come asking for _every _little thing and wanting to know what it is. If I don't answer you then it more than likely will be explained in time. So what do you think of the finished product?

Yurei: Very well done. I wonder what the readers will say.

Arashi: Thanks and lets find out shall we: Follow and Favorite this and given me a review or two. Have a nice day!

**Reference Key:**

1-Which is in all sense of the word the same as basic schooling in the real world and like in the Harry Potter verse. Live at school, go home on holidays, and graduate at age 18.

2-To fully understand what I'm trying to describe I'm basically using the separation methods used in Harry Potter: Muggle World and Magical World. And the separation used in Negima Verse: Magical World and Non-Magical World.

3-For those that most likely don't know, which I'm betting is quite a lot, Gackt is the _actually _and writer name of one Gackt Camui, a _very _popular and famous singer and actor from Japan. His most common popularity to anyone on this site would be from his writing and singing of Kamen Rider Decade's theme and being in the 1st Kamen Rider Decade Movie.

4-Nentou means 'King' in Japanese while Yurei means 'Spirit'. Just done to tie in his penname with his character name here.

5-This is all based on the Four Symbols-Chinese Constellations.

6-This system is also very much based on Hogwarts' Houses.

7-This was all based on the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series different Academies system and Duel Academies 3 Dorms.

8-Look up Darksiders 2 and search for Death's Wanderer Armor only change the mask.

9-For those that HOPEFULLY caught the M*A*S*H* reference here's a cyber cookie on me.

10-Think a cross between Shadow the Hedgehog's and Ikki's from Air Gear.

11-Basically Link's from Skyward Sword.

12-Jin Kazama's gloves from the most recent Tekken games.

13-I pray some of you got the Archer; Episode 1/Season 1 reference at first read through.

14-Think how Vegeta sounds when not worked up, in the dub mind you.

15-Arashi laughs out loud in similarity to characters like, Whitebeard from One Piece, Augus from Asura's Wrath, and Mario from Assassin's Creed.

16-All summons are called by name after the first time, since Naruto didn't have one he just calls the words, while Arashi called his by name. I of course cut it off so as to keep it a secret...for now.

**Glossary**** Key:**

1-Dragon Head(s)-Headmaster of Central Academy, Grandmaster of all 5 Academies, Titled (either can go by the same title) Huang-Long or the Dragons of the Center

2-Dragon Aspect-The name given by Non-Dragon Races for the powers bestowed to them by the Dragon's, titled as such since it's not nearly as powerful as natural Dragon's power

3-Elements-Alongside being the name for nature's power: Lightning, rain, earth, and such. It's the name for the powers all races can use through both D.A.s and racial traits: Wood Elves can use earth, water, and wood elements, etc.

4-Byakko Dorm-the Tiger Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his White Tiger Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: 1-White/2-Forest Green

5-Suzaku Dorm-the Bird Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Vermilion Phoenix Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: 1-Vermillion/2-Burnt Orange

6-Seiryu Dorm-the Dragon Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Azure Dragon Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: 1-Azure/2-Turquoise

7-Genbu Dorm-the Turtle Dorm named in respect to Huang-Long's student and his Black Tortoise Spirit Animal, all 5 Academies have this Dorm, Colors: 1-Black/2-Violet

8-Dragon's Claws-Title of the Headmasters of West Academy, are also called the Tigers of the West

9-Dragon's Wings-Title of the Headmasters of South Academy, are also called the Birds of the South

10-Dragon's Fangs-Title of the Headmasters of East Academy, are also called the Serpents of the East (titled as such since Seiryu's Dragon Spirit was a eastern styled dragon, where as Huang-Long was a western styled dragon)

11-Dragon's Scales-Title of the Headmasters of North Academy, are also called the Turtles of the North

12-Dragon Knight-titles given to students after passing their Spirit Animal Summoning Test


End file.
